Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/2.8/10-21-2017
23:51:26 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. If this chat is inactive, join our Discord channel for non-stop tropical cyclone fun! Please read the chat guidelines first! 23:51:33 UTC !hugSM 23:51:36 UTC lol 23:51:56 UTC !say test 23:51:57 UTC !revolution 23:51:58 UTC !savelogs 23:52:05 UTC !say pls 23:52:07 UTC !away 23:52:10 UTC kek 23:52:15 UTC !unaway 23:52:16 UTC kden SM 23:52:21 UTC I bet the chat commands are way outdated 23:52:22 UTC !salt 23:52:27 UTC lol probably 23:52:29 UTC (emily) still works 23:52:30 UTC kek 23:52:31 UTC !nuke 23:52:35 UTC :3 23:52:36 UTC :P 23:52:41 UTC kek 23:52:43 UTC /:P 23:52:44 UTC kek 23:53:22 UTC I like Gert as an avatar, I do not intend to change it :3 23:53:24 UTC test 23:53:26 UTC F 23:53:29 UTC f 23:53:37 UTC RIGGED 23:54:04 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:54:06 UTC (grass) 23:54:08 UTC kek Mario is here 23:54:09 UTC Hey 23:54:16 UTC GUYS 23:54:19 UTC MATTHEW IS C5!!! 23:54:20 UTC Mr. Prot IV has logged into HHW for the first time in months :3 23:54:24 UTC Kek MG’s avatar 23:54:25 UTC :3 23:54:26 UTC (paul) 23:54:28 UTC kden Mateo 23:54:39 UTC I think El Nino will happen this hurricane season. 23:54:42 UTC ;( 23:54:45 UTC !clear 4 23:54:48 UTC kek Hype is here 23:54:49 UTC Hey 23:54:50 UTC kek 23:54:53 UTC hi 23:54:57 UTC We're visiting HHW chat for once lol 23:55:01 UTC :3 23:55:02 UTC remember kids (nobs) 23:55:07 UTC Maybe something to take our minds off today's drama 23:55:11 UTC :P 23:55:13 UTC kek 23:55:17 UTC and this cringe emote 23:55:18 UTC (dab) 23:55:25 UTC :fab: 23:55:32 UTC (dab) 23:55:36 UTC (el) 23:55:42 UTC I remember it was about two years ago when I first started joining this chat. 23:55:46 UTC Around the time I became JA. 23:55:47 UTC OH MY GAH BARON KOBE 23:55:51 UTC (trigger) 23:56:03 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:56:15 UTC kek 23:56:16 UTC (kebab) 23:56:23 UTC Kbob 23:56:25 UTC kden 23:56:26 UTC (taylor) 23:56:29 UTC kek 23:56:36 UTC (eeeeee) 23:56:38 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:56:43 UTC (crying2) 23:56:52 UTC Hype 23:56:53 UTC (Arlene) 23:56:54 UTC (datboi) 23:56:58 UTC (bret) 23:56:59 UTC That emote is cringeworthy 23:57:08 UTC (emily) 23:57:13 UTC (cindy) 23:57:18 UTC (franklin) 23:57:19 UTC (gorf) 23:57:20 UTC (don) 23:57:22 UTC (emily) 23:57:24 UTC I’m honestly starting to think the active era may be over :: 23:57:25 UTC kek its emily 23:57:26 UTC :/ 23:57:33 UTC remember kids (wb) 23:57:34 UTC :/ 23:57:35 UTC @Bob 23:57:40 UTC Lol it’s like I’m speaking in past tense :P 23:57:46 UTC lol 23:57:47 UTC (hail) 23:57:54 UTC kek when did bob turn into his 2015 self 23:57:57 UTC (ld) 23:58:04 UTC Guys 23:58:08 UTC (triggered) 23:58:09 UTC I think Earl could be a major 23:58:10 UTC (rlenny) 23:58:11 UTC What year is it? 23:58:19 UTC (kobe) 23:58:26 UTC s2013/s 23:58:30 UTC Isn’t it 2016? 23:58:31 UTC !hype 23:58:34 UTC kek 23:58:35 UTC yes 23:58:37 UTC @Bob 23:58:44 UTC (wb) 23:58:56 UTC Hard to believe that this chat was still used up until about June or July 23:59:06 UTC oh and I have my cringy avatar 23:59:09 UTC kek 23:59:15 UTC It may still have been used if it wasn’t for that chat maintenance 23:59:25 UTC !savelogs 23:59:28 UTC Fandom pls 23:59:31 UTC here's some nostalgia 23:59:40 UTC ? 23:59:49 UTC time to test something 23:59:51 UTC !sass 23:59:54 UTC img="images.wikia.com/epic-army/images/1/19/Dale.png" 23:59:55 UTC test 23:59:56 UTC yes 23:59:58 UTC ;(Category:CCB Logs